XMen: And Back Again
by Phoenix Skyone
Summary: A sequel to X-Men: United and X-Men: Evolution. Aysel Mithren, a new student with extraordinary powers, brings a secret with her to Xavier's. Plz R/R! **Chapter Two is up! Check it out!**
1. Default Chapter

X-Men:  
And Back Again  
  
They were coming.  
  
"Marie D'Ancanto! Stop running! You're under arrest!"  
  
The policeman's voice rung out loud and clear in the crisp autumn air, but Rogue kept on sprinting. That wasn't her name anymore.She had given up on that life a long time ago. Now she was Rogue; simply Rogue, and no one would change it. After all, it had been two years since she'd been called Marie by anyone. Now she was different.She was a mutant.  
  
"You want some of this?" she screamed. Rogue backed against the alley wall and looked the trailing policemen in the eyes. "Come and get it!" Surely enough, the team kept on running towards her. Rogue snapped her gloves off and stuck out her right hand. One of the police stepped forward and looked her over. Rogue noted that he was the bravest-looking man of the four others that stood in a line behind him.  
  
"Okay, Miss D'Ancanto," he said slowly. "We don't want to cause any trouble here. Just hand over the stolen property, and we'll take you down to the station. No hassle, all right?"  
  
Stupid men, Rogue thought. They think they can handle me, they've got another thing coming. However, she put up her hands and allowed the man to put on the handcuffs. Just as she planned, he had made contact with her skin. Immediately he fell to the ground lost in a coma, earning the terrified glances from the other policemen. They instantly made a move towards Rogue, advancing slowly upon her.  
  
"What did you do to him?" the second one yelled. "You're in serious trouble now, missy! Put on those gloves and come with us!"  
  
Rogue grinned.  
  
Four hours later, Rogue was walking casually out of the police station with Logan, a friend of hers, and Professor Xavier, her headmaster. Logan, also known as Wolverine, looked at Rogue with the angriest stare he had ever given her. "You know," he said, "this is the second time in the past two months that we've had to bail you. Just stop stealing and save up your money, 'kay? You cost us more when you get off on bail than what it would've cost to actually buy the thing in the first place."  
  
"Wolverine is right, Rogue," said Xavier. "You should really stop. It gives the school a bad reputation as well as yourself. You don't want your classmates thinking you live up to your name, do you, Marie?"  
  
"Don't call me Marie!" Rogue snapped. "And besides, our school hardly even has a reputation. It's practically hidden in complete secrecy, anyways, so I really don't see how you'd get the impression that we had a status on these things."  
  
Xavier gave Rogue a look that suggested he had had enough of her back- talk, and that she shouldn't speak any more until they got back to the institute, but his lips remained silent as the three of them got in the car. The drive back to Xavier's Institute was extremely short, but it remained prolonged, at least to Rogue, who took everything as either black or white.  
  
As soon as Xavier set foot inside of the building he was consulted by Ororo Monroe; "Storm," who said that she had urgent news and needed to speak to him immediately. She allowed Rogue and Wolverine to accompany them as they spoke, but she insisted that they kept their lips shut about what they were soon to overhear in Xavier's office.  
  
"We're about to have a new student," Storm informed them. "Her name is Aysel Mithren. Information says she was born in Cardiff, England in 1987 to parents Lillian Porter and James Mithren. She's currently attending Middlebrooke High School in her sophomore year, and has recently discovered her powers when attending a football game as a cheerleader. Luckily, we have her with us today; she's waiting outside." Storm looked to the door. "Aysel, could you please come in here?" she called.  
  
A sixteen-year-old girl entered the room. She was tall, thin, and fair, and had dark brown hair and electric-blue eyes. Her hair was slightly bushy, and a little in front of her face, but enough so that one could see her complexion and details. Aysel looked particularly nervous as she took a seat next to Xavier and Storm, who were smiling politely. "Rogue, Logan, Professor Xavier-this is Aysel Rhaea Mithren."  
  
"Welcome to my institute," said the Professor, shaking Aysel's hand. Rogue looked at her, expressionless. Sixteen.a couple years younger than Rogue, but no serious problem. She might even make a friend out of Aysel, if she had the chance, and she'd be able to teach her what she knew (so far) about Xavier's Institute. Xavier continued speaking to Aysel. "Here, I'm very glad to say that you'll be welcomed, and you'll be around people more like yourself. Now, Miss Mithren, would you care to tell me any of your special-er-talents or powers?"  
  
"Elements," muttered Aysel. "I can summon the Elements."  
  
"And how did you discover this at the football game?" asked the Professor politely, nodding his head at Aysel, who sat still in her chair next to Rogue's. She took a moment to think, brushing her hair out of her face every now and then, and then she finally looked at the Professor and said,  
  
"It happened unexpectedly," she said, wiping back tears, which were brimming in her eyes. "I didn't mean to.It was so fast. One of the football players for our high school team, Adam Grint, was making fun of the cheerleaders' uniforms after the game had ended. He was a little disorientated, because he had been playing hard, and his team had lost. Anyways, he was really making us angry, and I kept thinking how much I would like to hurt him. I was focusing mainly on fire, how it symbolized hatred and anger.And frankly, pissing people off.and then it happened."  
  
"What happened?" said Xavier kindly, as if he were a shrink.  
  
"The fire," Aysel whispered. "It came. I created a fire in the locker room.It burned everything. We all managed to get out all right-except for Adam. He was trapped in there, and he didn't make it out alive. I kept telling myself it was an accident.But it's not.I know for some reason that I created that fire. And.that's how I knew. I knew there was something wrong with me then."  
  
"Aysel," said Storm, "there's nothing wrong with you. You're just like all of us. It's evolution. It's like puberty, only more intense. A lot more intense, when it comes down to it-so you can summon the four Elements? That's wonderful. I can create storms. Professor Xavier has the ability to read minds. Wolverine has adamantium claws and exceptional abilities with sensing things. And our Rogue has the ability to put anyone into a coma for two weeks." Storm let out a laugh. "Be sure not to touch her.  
  
"My point is, Aysel, is that we're all different. We all have our own powers. There's no need to be scared of this. We'll help you. You can learn to control the Elements in any way that you'd like.With our help, that is. Without help.you could end up on the streets-or dead."  
  
"Comforting," said Aysel, smiling. 


	2. In the Dreaming

Aysel Mithren rolled over in bed. She looked around the dorm room that she had been lying in for at least two hours and sighed. Her new roommates, Rogue and a boy named Pyro, were fast asleep, yet Aysel had a strange feeling that Pyro was still flicking his lighter on and off underneath his covers. (Judging by the iridescent light that was emitting from his bed, Aysel guessed that he was still wide-awake.)  
  
She, however, made no move to rouse him. Instead she turned over to the opposite side of the room and closed her eyes, slowly, calmly taking breaths as she attempted at falling asleep. At length, she began snoring, and it was apparent that she had entered her slumber full of dreams and memories from the time before her coming to Xavier's.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a particularly warm midsummer night. The Middlebrooke Manatees Football Team was changing in the locker-room just outside of the grand football field that graced the ominous Middlebrooke High School. On the other side of the building, the Middlebrooke Cheerleading Team was going over their routines, many of which were extremely difficult for sixteen- year-old girls. But they could stand it-they were tough cheerleaders. Everything was right. Everything was perfect.  
  
"Okay, everyone, let's take a break!" yelled the cheerleading captain, Aidan Lord; a skinny girl with short, spiky hair and a very perky personality, as she crossed the practicing area. "Aysel, let's try to work on that pyramid! Madison, I'd like to see more effort into that round-off, please-and next time be sure not to knock Kellie down as you're attempting one.Other than that, girls, let's show some Manatee Spirit and kick some serious butt out there!"  
  
This earned approving cheers from the rest of the squad, who all filed into the locker-room where they would wait for the match to finally begin. Aysel Mithren sat down in a shadowy corner near the edge of the locker-room with her group of friends; Rachel, Maggie, Emma, and lastly Vikki. For a while they discussed typical teenage gossip; then Aysel turned the topic round to what was expected of the Manatees as they played against the most vigorous team in Cardiff: the Ryance Rednecks. At long length Aidan was alerted by the assistant headmaster that the time had come for the opening show by the home cheerleaders-them-so they all piled out of the locker-room to the gigantic stadium.  
  
It lasted a while, and it was hard, but the squad was grateful when it was finally over and the crowd was going wild for the round-offs that they had completed. Without hesitation they all sat down and waited until they were needed, slight intervals throughout the game, until it was finally over, the scoreboard reading, "Home: 56, Visitors: 59." It had been a hard, long match, and the Manatees were looking extremely put-out as they walked disgracefully to the showers, where some of them would probably attempt to drown themselves.  
  
Aysel and her friends all hiked sorrowfully back to their locker- room, where Aidan kept going over the great job that they had done and how very sadly, it didn't affect the match as she had hoped. For about five minutes she went over the plan that she expected of them the next time their team had a game, and at last she let them get their uniforms out of the gym lockers so that they could change when they got home. (Most of the girls anticipated bringing their uniforms home to wash, so no one bothered to change back into their school-clothes before leaving.)  
  
Mrs. Mithren, Aysel's mother, was currently on her way from work to the match, a choice which would leave Aysel and her friends waiting outside the stadium for her. They all put down their rucksacks and leaned over on the wooden fence, which had become a "bench" for all of the students at the high school. A few of the football players were also loitering around near its wooden surface, many of which were very close to the girls. One particular player, Adam Grint, leant over and whispered in Aysel's ear, "Pretty foxy uniform you got there, Mithren."  
  
"Excuse me, Grint, I'd very much enjoy it if you backed away about five feet from me," she said politely, her rage getting the better of her. Adam grinned and went on about the short skirts and tankini-tops, but Aysel kept thinking of flames and hatred towards him. As he babbled on, and Aysel, Rachel, Maggie, Emma and Vikki became more and more irritated, the flames inside of Aysel grew larger and larger until she felt that they were about to burst. Just to her very luck, that's just what they did. They burst, and erupted right near where Adam was standing-the boys' locker- room.  
  
Everyone let out a scream and made a run for it. Adam, who was extremely tall and had lots of things in his bag, sat for a moment as if nothing had happened. Then . . . as he tried to lift his rucksack . . . he realized that it had been caught on to the locker-room doorknob. He shrieked and kept pulling at it. It burst and he scampered around to pick up his beloved belongings, but it was too late. The flames had already consumed him.  
  
* * *  
  
Aysel bolted up in bed. She was breathing very fast and unsteady, as if she had just run five miles and was recovering. Her dark brown eyes moved cautiously around the room and thanked God that everyone was safely asleep. No fire. Nothing . . . Without any hesitation Aysel turned over and let out a sigh. It was just a dream. She didn't have to worry. Adam Grint was dead . . . There was no changing it. But from now on, reasoned Aysel, she'd have to control her powers, for better . . . and for worse. 


End file.
